Allen can sing?
by HalloweenGuardian
Summary: Apparently. He looses a bet, and has to sing... in front of the WHOLE ORDER! Poor Moyashi... enjoy!


Allen Walker was totally and utterly pissed at Lavi. Lavi had made a bet with the white-haired teen, saying that he couldn't go one day without drinking his daily hot chocolate. It was like his coffee, though it didn't have caffeine. Allen agreed, and he had almost done it. Almost. At 11:59 pm, he just hadn't been able to take it anymore and had drank 3 cups of the brown liquid. He regretted it. Now, here in the dark karaoke bar, he was standing on the stage, mic in hand. The whole Black Order was there, staring up at him. He wouldn't have minded, really, if HE hadn't been there. That was the reason Allen was pissed at Lavi.  
"If I win, Lavi, you have to do the chicken dance, half naked, in the cafeteria at lunch time."  
"Ok Walker, you're on. But if I win, you have to sing a ceratin song, to a ceratin man, in front of EVERYBODY. Deal?"  
Allen smiled, sure he was going to win. "Deal" He swore, he was going to kill that man. A robotic voice came out of the speakers. JET- ARE YOU GONNA BE MY GIRL. Suddenly the music started, the bass heavy through the speakers.

Go!!

So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Allen was mortified. What if he figured it out? What if he knew this song was for him? He'd never speak to him again... not that he spoke to Allen that much to begin with, but that was just because he was so quiet.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.

Big black boots,  
long blue hair,  
he's so sweet  
with his get back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my guy?

He looked at the crowd, some wondering what was with the change of lyrics. Lavi knew. He had changed them, and made Allen memorize them. Allen spotted who he was looking for in the corner, and those blue eyes showed that he knew as well. Allen wanted to cry. It was too embarrassing.

Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.

Big black boots,  
long blue hair,  
he's so sweet  
with his get back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my guy?

Some of the peope started clapping with the music, enjoying themselves.  
"Lucky bastards" thought Allen.

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my guy.  
Be my guy.  
Are you gonna be my guy?! Yea

People clapped. Allen rushed off the stage, and out the door. The cold air felt good on his face. He didn't think he could go back in there. He couldn't face him. Ever.  
"Allen?" Came a low, soft voice. Allen froze. He refused to turn around. "Allen?" The voice said, a little louder. Allen finally turned around.  
"Uh, hey Kanda... what's up?" He smiled, trying to act natural. Kanda walked over to him until he was only a foot away. Allen tried not the gape at the hot man that was standing in front of him. It was really hard.  
"You did good in there. Good song choice."  
"Thanks..."  
The awkward silence was a little too much for Allen. "So, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you go up on stage and sing?"  
Kanda snorted. "Have you heard me sing? I sound like a dying bear."  
Allen couldn't help it. He laughed. "I... I'm sorry, tha... that was really... rude." His laugh subsided to giggles. When he looked up, he was suprised to see Kanda smiling.  
"So, Moyashi, who was the song for?"  
The smile was gone instantly from Allen's face. He looked at the ground. He didn't want to say, in case Kanda hated him...  
"I promise not to laugh."  
"That's not it... I... I just don't want you to hate me."  
"Why would I hate you?"  
"Because... because the song was for you!" Allen blurted out. He expected a sound of disgust, a hit on the head. Anything then what happened next. Kanda took his face in his hands and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Allen blinked in suprise, then leaned into the kiss, deepening it. When they pulled away, he was breathing heavily from lack of air. Kanda smiled down at him.  
"I don't hate you. I... Lo..."  
"Aaaaaaaaallllleeeeeennn!!! People want an encore!!!" Lavi popped out of the side door, and looked at the two of them. "Am I interupting something?"  
Kanda growled and ran towards Lavi. "You're going to pay for that!"  
Allen sweatdropped as he watched his new boyfriend chase his bestfriend around the alley. He smiled and sighed happily.  
"Well, this will be fun."


End file.
